


All Mine

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Past Relationship Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Rumor is androids give the best neck and back massages.With RK900 as his sweetheart, JJ quickly finds out that not all rumors are false.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldengan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/gifts).



> My goal for this year: make as many horny dreams come true.  
> JJ wished for an RK900/himself fic, so there went my hands to create this very short fic for him. :)  
> Now, it's your job to find the vine reference and song lyrics throughout the story.  
> Enjoy, and thank you for standing by me through this year!
> 
> Terms used for transmasc anatomy: sex, dick, cock, entrance, hole and pussy.

JJ yawns for the fourth time in a row, groaning as he rolls his head in a circle twice. There is an imminent crick in his neck; a knot in his back when he tries to stretch in his work chair. It aches, muscles pulling before contracting in a dull pain.

How long has he been zoning out in front of his computer? How many minutes has he spent hunched over the screen, blue light shining in his face without any work actually being completed? What was going on in his head before he dozed off and lost track of time?

JJ’s eyes trail to the time stamped in the bottom far corner of his computer screen.

He groans.

Half past twelve, and he still has not written but one thousand words.

He worries he will not be finished on time, that his creativity has fallen short and he is at a standstill with his ability for form coherent sentences on electronic paper. But he _needs_ to learn, to be done with this soon, or JJ will pay the consequences of his actions; more specifically, the lack thereof. He sighs, wiggling his fingers as he rests his wrists back on the keyboard surface. A grimace crawls onto his lips as his fingers pop, releasing the tension built up in the joints.

Perhaps, he should take a breather. Maybe it would be beneficial for JJ to take a break, get something to eat and clear his mind before going back to computer work. But, oh, stepping away from writing when he has what little focus there is equivalent to quitting. Even if it is just short-term quitting, it is still quitting, and JJ is _not_ a quitter. He grits his back teeth, sighing through his nose, forcing his brain to piece together simple phrases...

But the more he attempts to write, the more frustrated he gets. Is the correct term “who” or “whom”? Is it “how much” or “how many”? Does this paragraph even make sense; convey the message JJ has for the reader? Grammar and prose beleaguers him, sets even more pressure over his shoulders. He can feel the weight of it starting to morph into overbearing anxiety of what-ifs.

“No, stop it,” JJ murmurs to him self, shaking his head.

If he is going to finish his piece by the deadline, he needs to stop dwelling on the possible negatives, and start focusing on the present situation in front of him.

“Stop what?”

A large, cool hand shoots out from nowhere. It cups the nape of JJ’s neck, pointer and middle finger on one side while the thumb is on the opposite. Those sturdy fingers draw firm circles over the skin, pressing into the stiff muscles there. Lips come so close to the shell of JJ’s ear, artificial breath blowing over it just how the man likes.

JJ tenses before relaxing when he recognizes the voice.

“Jesus, Nines,” he exclaims. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

He turns his head then for a kiss, soft lips meeting his own in a chaste peck. Nines, the RK900 android model originally designed to take the role of a supercharged detective, hums into his and JJ’s kiss, hand still massaging JJ’s neck gently.

JJ is the one to break their physical connection, in favor of facing Nines. He spins his chair, groaning in discomfort when he stands. His back cries out in pain, knees creaking a bit as the new position he is in sets more weight upon them. He has not gotten up for hours, hence why his body has become so locked up sitting at the computer terminal. He wraps his arms around Nines’ torso, bringing him in a hug.

Nines, used to JJ’s hugs by now, places is hands at the small of JJ’s back, repeating the same circular motions as he did on the man’s neck. He smiles the tiniest bit as JJ melts into him, seemingly appreciating the impromptu stress release.

“I thought you were out dealing with Gavin,” JJ says after a while.

Nines keeps still, but replies, “I did. But I thought you were more important.”

“More important?” JJ asks slyly, a smirk somewhere not-so-neatly disguised in his voice. How he cannot _stand_ Gavin Reed with Nines. Gavin is always falling over himself around Nines, always shoving other people away and fighting with anyone who even comes near his android crush. So, it makes JJ’s ego soar when Nines tells him he would rather be with him than Gavin, giddiness thrumming in JJ’s chest. “Ni, you should tell me about it.”

The LED on Nines’ right temple cycles a second of golden color. “You want me to tell you why I think you are more important than Gavin..?”

“Mm,” JJ leans in to steal another kiss, but ends up smacking his lips on Nines’ strong chin. “What do you think?”

The detective android is quiet for a couple more seconds before JJ finds himself being backed up from the living room and into the bedroom that he and Nines now share.

“Instead of telling you,” Nines croons, grey-blue eyes locking with JJ’s ocean ones. They are absolutely smoldering. “How about I _show_ you instead?”

With a rumble of satisfaction that elicits deep from JJ’s larynx, Nines untangles himself from JJ, shimmying the man’s limbs off him. Then, the android is placing his palms over JJ’s chest, feeling the suppleness of it under his shirt. He takes the soft moan from JJ’s mouth as a sign of pleasure. He squeezes the man’s chest the slightest bit, testing the waters like he always does before drawing back to watch JJ’s reaction.

It is no surprise when JJ keens for more, catching Nines’ wrists, only to put the android’s hand back on him. Nines arches a brow at that, but does not deny the man’s nonverbal request. He has enough of a processing core to know JJ likes this; likes to be held and felt. He has the tenacity to make JJ gasp; kneads the resilient flesh of JJ’s embonpoints.

“Fuck,” JJ bites at his lower lip, arousal creeping south. He whines when the android’s hands evolve from squeezing to pinching. “Oh my god.”

Something like a mechanical purr comes from Nines’ as he divulges into more, releasing JJ to slide under the man’s thin shirt. He crouches, head slipping suddenly under the hem of it, and proceeds to kiss JJ’s stomach with the gentlest of lips. It is not what JJ had been expecting, but he cannot complain because Nines is already making his way up, trapped between JJ’s body and his shirt. It is so oddly intimate that only JJ and Nines can find it to be exquisitely enthralling. Though Nines’ simulated breath is not warm and moist like a human’s, the mere fact that air blows upon JJ’s skin invigorates his libido to no end. Goosebumps grow upon his fair skin, hairs raised less from feeling chilly, and more because of the excitement that courses through his veins.

Nines’ mouth floods with thirium lubricant as he licks a path up to the swell of JJ’s pectorals.The shirt’s seams snap as they pull apart from the extra body in JJ’s shirt, but Nines does not care at this point. If he wanted to, he could rip the clothing article into shreds without so much of one movement.

However, JJ plans on wearing the shirt again.

“Ahh, Ni, please.” JJ begs, “Get this off me, oh please.”

And how can Nines say no to a plea as handsome as that?

Escaping the confines of JJ’s crew neck, Nines hustles the shirt off of his lover’s body. JJ makes haste, flinging the offending article across the room. And, if the shirt has to go then, naturally, so does his pants and boxers. JJ strips impatiently, slapping away Nines’ fingers. He shoots Nines a look, giving a once over at the android’s impeccably put together uniform.

“Well?” JJ teases, twisting out of the last of his clothing. “Aren’t you going to join me?”

He watches Nines think for a moment, LED changing from clear blue to yellow, then back to blue again. The pondering facial expression the android makes is absolutely precious, adorable-looking to JJ.

Then, Nines answers, “I thought you liked me with my suit on.”

Before he can help it, a laugh bubbles from JJ’s mouth. He grins, big and wide, pearly whites shining at the android. When the giggles cease, JJ stands, still smiling.

“Oh, trust me, I do,” JJ retorts, malice completely void from his voice. He reaches up to thumb at Nines’ collar, eyes flicking up through thick lashes in a seductive gaze. “But... I do tend to miss skin-on-skin sometimes.”

“Is now one of those times?” Nines inquires.

There is no doubt a 90.2% chance that it _is_ one of those times where JJ wants Nines to be in the nude, too. Still, it is more fun this way, taunting JJ as much as the man teases Nines. The android is not surprised when JJ yanks Nines down by the collar, locking lips with him.

They mash together, kissing with a passion. JJ opens his mouth immediately, inviting Nines in for more. He moans as Nines obliges, with JJ’s teeth clinking against synthetic, ceramic ones. Nines’ dorsal muscle is far more agile than a human’s, and it shows, because the android glides it along JJ’s, fluttering little movements that gets JJ’s salivary glands to work overtime. They swap spit in ardor, chasing each other to and fro, from one mouth to another. JJ does not even realize that his eyes have slipped closed, too wrapped up in the heat of the moment. Using his weight, Nines brings JJ down gently onto the bed. He lays the man there, immediately disconnecting their lips to kiss downwards.

Down, down, down he goes, letting the tip of his nose trace over JJ’s soft skin. His hands move up while his mouth goes down, a parallel on the plains of the man’s fair body. He nips and sucks at the surface as he explores. He stops just before the source of JJ’s arousal.

“You’re dripping,” Nines declares the very obvious, icy eyes so fixed on JJ that the man almost wants to shy away. “Do you really want me stuffing your pussy full?”

JJ whines at Nines’ words. They are spoken in such a cool, calculated tone that it comes off as dominant. He can feel his body reacting, heat blooming in his core as he drags his own hand to his sex.

“Yes,” JJ sighs breathily, a digit daring to flick over the head of his dick. “I want you.”

Nines, though his face looks nonplussed, is anything but. He lets out a low, predatory rumble that sounds like machinery grind against itself. It is a surefire sign that JJ is affecting him as much as he affects the man. His mouth is dangerously close to JJ’s cock; his slick entrance.

The lukewarm air of Nines’ sentences ghost over the sensitive flesh, and JJ’s thighs quiver in anticipation, “Then tell me where… what do you want me to do to you?”

Damn CyberLife and their advanced technology to make a perfect partner such as Nines himself. JJ’s diaphragm spasms as he attempts to piece together what he wants to say. How he wants to confess his desire for the android.

When he does not say anything, Nines opts for another attempt. JJ’s legs want so much to close on their own volition, but he keeps them open for Nines. He squeaks when Nines licks a stripe from his ripe pussy to his dick. The android takes JJ into his mouth, even the finger that is smooshed against the side of JJ’s cock, and sucks.

The pressure is so _good_. 

“In me,” JJ cries. “I want you in me.”

Nines pops off with a maniacal glint in his irises, earning a low mewl from the man. “You want me in you.”

“Yes, yes. I need you.” JJ is nodding frantically. “Don’t make me say it again.” His sentence comes out steadier than he was imagining.

Nines’ eyebrows shoot up for a quick second in surprise, but he keeps going. Silently, the android slithers to JJ’s hole, tongue coming to lick the smooth, puckered muscle. It is like he savors the flavor of what is uniquely JJ, using flat broad strokes over it before he narrows his tongue. Then, he is dipping in, starting with the tip. He licks upward, along the grooves of inside JJ, poking deeper.

It feels strange to have Nines’ synthetic tongue in him, but JJ is not complaining. In fact, he embraces the new experience. His cock tingles with pleasure, entrance burning in the best way possible as his slick lubricates Nines’ tongue and penetrates the android with JJ’s natural musk. He hiccups when the android reaches with a thumb to work against JJ’s dick, the ecstasy rushing in his heart and body.

“Oh, fuck,” JJ says.

If Nines didn’t have his mouth on the man, he would have smirked. Instead, he decides to push in deeper. His intrisic muscles work harder as he lodges it into JJ, thrusting it out before it goes back in. He builds a rhythm with it, trying to open up the passage for what is to come in the near future.

To JJ, it feels absolutely amazing. Still weird, almost like a tickling sensation, but he welcomes it. The thumb on his dick, the tongue in his pussy; the sight of Nines between his thighs. He feels the first crescent of his orgasm building.

Without warning, it washes over him, and JJ comes with a shout. He is like a fish out of water, mind blown as Nines keeps going. His arms shoot out to the sides of him, twisting the bedsheets in his grip as his body ripples with pleasure. His eyes are wide open, pupils swallowing ocean blue until there is only a thin pool residing. His back arches as he searches for more, desperate to feel more, more, more.

Before he can fully come down from his high, Nines is already letting up to position himself at the front of JJ’s sopping pussy, obviously running out of patience.

“Oh, Ni,” JJ whispers Nines’ nickname.

His throat feels dry, but there is no way in hell he is going to stop this now. He still simmers with want, figure overheating for the android.

“JJ,” Nines says, facial expression pinching just a little.

And then he is entering.

In.

Deeper.

Longer.

More.

So much more.

So _big_.

JJ does not think he will ever get used to the initial part where Nines breaches him. The android is unlike anyone he has ever taken. Nines is so huge that JJ feels stretched to the maximum and, yet, Nines still manages to stretch him further without breaking him. It feels like so much already.

They stay there for a bit, letting JJ adjust to Nines’ endowed girth. But JJ needs Nines _now_. He does not care if the first few thrusts are uncomfortable. He needs Nines to move right at this very moment.

JJ wraps his his legs around Nines not unlike a koala, reeling him in.

“I swear to god, Ni,” he groans. “If you don’t move—“

Before JJ can finish, the android gets the gist, slamming forward with no more finesse than necessary. JJ screams out, fingernails finding the artificial, yielding skin upon Nines’ back. They bite down on the unmarred skin, clawing a pathway upon them. Still, Nines does not stop, each snap of his hips more brutal than the last.

JJ wills himself to meet Nines halfway, hips undulating against the android’s in search of better purchase.

Soon, they are rocking together on the bed at a racecar pace. When Nines ruts in, JJ slams back, and JJ just knows he is going to feel it early tomorrow. The sound of skin slapping on skin is intoxicating, exhilarating and beautiful. Their breaths mingle again as they tangle tongues, saliva everywhere along their lips. The friction between them builds heat, perspiration collecting on JJ’s forehead and slicking his bangs. Their bodies move to the wax and wane of ecstasy, riding the tide as they inch nearer to completion.

“Ah, ah, fuck!” JJ shrieks when Nines latches his teeth to the man’s clavicle.

The android bites down, sure enough to leave a deep, bruising mark, but JJ is enthralled. He groans gutterally, his whole being tightening up as he absorbs all the passion, the pain, the pleasure that Nines gives him. The android will give him everything he wants and more.

“Come in me, Ni,” tumbles from his lips before he realizes it. “Come inside me. Please, Nines.”

With a grunt, Nines empties himself into the man, never ceasing his thrusts as he piledrives JJ to purchase. They pulse and twitch against each other, nerves going haywire as their orgasms crash and shatter their souls to pieces, only to piece them back together in a way that makes them feel fully one with each other. They clutch at each other in attempts to ground themselves, ears stuffed with metaphorical cotton. Their mouths are propped open and next to each other, touching but not embracing. They take one another into themselves, exchanging bits and pieces of each other in the most silent of ways. To the rest of the world, their coupling might look like a moment of hot sex. To Nines and JJ however, it is like connecting as one in the closest way android and human possibly can.

They lie there like this, JJ catching his breath while Nines roams his sides with warm hands. It feels so nice just to be touched, softly, gently, lovingly, after such a thing.

“How is your neck?” Nines asks. “Your back?”

“If you continue with the lyrics ‘my pussy and my crack’, I will be sure to slap you so hard, you won’t know how to calibrate yourself,” JJ says, but he is laughing between his words towards the end. “I’m fine, Nines. Thank you.”

Nines nods, “I will clean us up.”

But, before he can pull out and leave to get some damp towels, JJ pulls him back.

“No, not yet.” The man suggests, “Just a little while longer. I love how full you make me.”

Nines swallows audibly, his cock twitching in interest, though he knows JJ might not want to go again just yet. So, he settles back down, shifting him and JJ until they are lying on their sides with Nines still lodged in the man’s body. JJ hums appreciatively when Nines pulls the covers around them in a messy, nest-like way.

“You’re mine,” JJ says, seemingly out of the blue.

Nines is not surprised, however, for he knows JJ speaks the truth.

“That’s correct.” Nines confirms, “I will always be yours, JJ. Now and forever.”

JJ snuggles into the android comfortably.

“Always mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find the vine reference & song lyrics? Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Or give me a holler @ra9ical on Twitter. <3  
> I write fic requests (more details on my twit profile).


End file.
